La Leyenda De Salima
by Kiara Hiwatari
Summary: por fin! despues d siglos sin actualizar, cap 4 arriba! xD, en este, por fin, ray conoce a la princesa y... a alguien mas n.n dejen reviews T-T
1. Default Chapter

Kiara: holas! Este es mi tercer intento de fic, a ver si este si les gusta nn'. En esta ocacion, yo no me metere con los blade breakers, ni nada, yo no aparecere en la historia... bueno, a lo mejor si xD pero no como uno de los personajes principales nn'. Les dire un poco de ke trata-  
  
Kai: cuando va a empezar esto ¬¬?  
  
Kiara: hasta ke diga un poco de lo ke va tratar la historia ¬¬  
  
Max: oh si kai, deja ke diga un poco -  
  
Tyson: si!!! ya kiero saber ke va a pasar o  
  
Kiara: pues desde ahorita te digo tyson ke tu no seras el personaje principal esta vez nn'  
  
Tyson: OO ToT por keeeeeeeee??????? Yo soy el heroe en BeyBlade!!! Debo ser el heroe aki tambieeeeeeeeeen T0T  
  
Kiara: a lo ke me refiero, es ke todos, los blade breakers, seran los personajes principales, entre ustedes no habra secundarios, todos seran de igual importancia -.-  
  
Ray: genial! ahora, ya puedes empezar, ya kiero saber!!! =3  
  
Tyson: de seguro lo dices por lo de Sal-  
  
Ray: por lo de nada ¬¬! Simplemente kiero saber ¬¬!  
  
Tyson: o.o esta bien, por nada o.o  
  
Ray: bien, ya puedes continuar kiara -  
  
Kiara: o.o bien, para hacer esta historia, me base en un juego de video, para el N64 (nintendo 64 xD) ke se llama: The Legend OF Zelda ke en español es La Leyenda De Zelda (neta ¬¬? XD) tratare de ke la historia sea la misma, pero ademas de cambiar los personajes, y agregar otros, he visto ke en otros fics no respetan mucho las personalidades de los personajes... de beyblade al menos, asi ke, pss como kiera, vere ke puedo hacer nn'  
  
Tyson: no entendi o.o  
  
Kiara: yo tampoco xD el caso, es ke hare un poco mas larguita el fic, ke el juego, para explicar mejor algunos detalles... soy muy detallista xP, bueno, la historia.... eeeem... la historia... no sabria explicarselas xD, asi ke, si no sabes del juego, tal vez no entiendas muy bien TAL VEZ, y bueno, para los ke se saben el juego al derecho y al reves como yo (xD) los personajes principales son los siguientes:  
  
Link = Ray/Kai/Max/Tyson Zelda = Salima Ganondorf = Tala Ganon = Wolborg Impa = (en este caso sera hombre xD) Kane Saria = Yukina (un personake inventado por una amiga -) Mido = Joseph Darunia: Dunga Princesa Ruto = Marian Rauru = Ozuma Nabooru: Sakai (otro personaje inventado, pero por otra amiga -)  
  
Kiara: y los demas personajes, tendran los mismos nombres ke en el juego, asi ke si me falto alguno aki arribita, es por ke tendra su nombre original... a!! si, se me olvidaba, tal vez habra algunos por ahí ke no sepan kien rayos es Tyson, bueno, el es Takao, para los ke no sabian, y Ray, pss es Rei xD, y Max y Kai, pss si saben kienes son verdad? Kai es el de cabello mitad girs, mitad azul oscuro, ya saben, el de mal genio xP  
  
Kai: yo no tengo mal genio!!! ¬¬ ... al menos no siempre -.-  
  
Kiar: si, claro, y Max, pss el ke keda xD, el niño rubio bueno, creo ke son todas las dudas ke podrian tener, y si tienen alguna duda ke no mencione, pss haganmela saber en un review - ahora si, a empezar la historia! ... algo mas!  
  
Kai/Ray/Tyson/Max: se caen y al pararse: no ke ya!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kiara: disculpenme!! No soy perfecta ¬¬  
  
Tyson: lo sabemos, nadie puede ser perfecto ademas de mi 0  
  
Kai: kieres callarte y dejar ke termine lo ke sea ke vaya a decir para poder empezar este maldito fic?!?!?!?!  
  
Todos: OO  
  
Kai: ya puedes continuar kiara -.-  
  
Kiara: o.o bueno, solo les iba a decir, ke si puse algo ke no viene en el juego, como algunas advertencias en el camino o algo por estilo... pss fue mi idea xD, si, yo invente algunas cosas por ke es mi fic! Asi ke se aguantan! o.ó xD bueno, ahora si es todo, espero ke les guste y... ke dejen reviews ;-;  
  
La Leyenda De Salima  
  
The Legend Of Salima  
  
I  
  
En un lugar de la Tierra, desconocido por los humanos... habia un agujero, temporalmente cerrado, hacia otra dimension... si por alguna razon, se pudiera pasar... encontrarias un lugar "magico"... bueno, verdaderamente magico ya que... en ese lugar... si existia la magia...  
  
Ese lugar, o al menos al que llegarias primero... era conocido (al menos por los que viven ahí) como: Hyrule (hirul) en ese "pais" habia creaturas, que para nosotros serian... diferentes... asi que, antes de empezar, les explicare las razas que habitaban el lugar, con una descripcion del mismo, y de cada raza:  
  
Hylian: Parecidos a los humanos, pero con orejas "en punta" la mayoria, muy amables. Viven cerca del castillo del rey  
  
Kokiri: Parecidos a los hylian, solo que ellos, tenian apariencia de niños toda su vida, son unas creaturitas muy simpaticas, siempre tienen que estar haciendo algo. viven en el bosque del sur, protegidos cada uno por un hada, y protegidos en general por un gran arbol magico.  
  
Goron: Ellos, son como... rocas con cabeza, brazos y piernas, su piel es café y muy dura, su cabeza parece ser un pico de montaña nevada, y siempre quieren estar descanzando. Viven en la montaña cerca del castillo  
  
Zora: Son una especie de... peces, tienen la piel blanca con motitas azules, cafes, o rosa bajito (no en todo el cuerpo, solo en algunas partes como en parte de los brazos, piernas, y la cola de su cabeza) en sus brazos tiene escamas largas, que pueden usar para ataque o defensa, y su cabeza es larga, tienen como una cola de sirena. Viven en una especie de caverna, casi np hay donde pisar, ya que esta casi lleno de agua, el unico lugar donde se podia pisar, era un camino angosto que lleva desde la entrada, a unas escaleras que llevan al trono se su rey.  
  
Gerudo: Esta raza son solo mujeres, el unico hombre nace cada cien años, y sera quien reine sobre las demas, su madre, tedria que ser una poderosa hechizera. Se podria decir que esta raza es feminista, ya que al unico hombre que aceptan en sus tierras, es al ya mencionado. Viven en el desierto del oeste.  
  
Bueno, ya explique mas o menos como es el lugar, ahora, les contare la historia:  
  
Hace algunos años, en Hyrule, se presento un terrible guerra, ya que el lugar a penas comenzaba, y no habia nadie civilizado... esa gran guerra, termino con muchos hylians, gorones, zoras, gerudos, incluso kokiris, y hasta nuevas creaturas que evolucionaban, bueno, quedaron muy muy pocas, pero despues, desaparecioron... aparentemente... en esa gran guerra, una madre trataba de salvar la vida de ella y de su hijo, no habia a donde ir, todo estaba en llamas, y habia guerreros de todos los bandos por todas partes, que la mayoria buscaba matar por gusto... la madre, encontro un camino, despejado, en muy malas condiciones, pero nadie a la vista, asi que siguio y siguio, hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque, afuera habia un letrero que decia:  
  
"Peligor adelante, Bosque Kokiri, entre solo si un hada lo acompaña"  
  
La madre estaba desesperada, asi que entro... siguio y siguio de nuevo, de pronto, la lastimada madre (ya que unos guerreros habian tratado de matarla) empezo a sentirse muy mal  
  
Mama: Este ha de ser el hechizo del bosque que tanto me habian hablado... pero... que hare?...  
  
La preocupada madre, a penas y podia caminar... y lo lejos, vio un gran arbol  
  
Mama: El arbol Deku!  
  
La señora corrio tan rapido como podia, y logro llegar con el mencionado  
  
Mama: Gran arbol Deku! Perdon por etrar a tu bosque, solo lo hize para proteger a mi hijo...  
  
El arbol (tenia algunas marcas en la parte de enfrente, que hacian parecer como si tuviera cara, y podia moverse, solo un poco, pero no podia caminar) parecia haber sentido algo extraño, por la expresion de su "rostro" y murmuro  
  
Arbol Deku: El... ele..gi... mmm... bien, puede dejar a su hijo conmigo, tenga por seguro que yo lo protegere...  
  
La madre le sonrio al arbol, y acerco un poco a su bebe  
  
Mama: Gracias...  
  
fue lo ultmo que dijo la madre antes de desvaneserce en el aire, el hechizo del bosque habia sido el respnsable, ese hechizo, transformaba bueno, desaparecia a las buenas personas que entraban ahí, nadie sabe por que, y a las malas personas, las transformaba en monunstruos de esqueleto, mejor conocidos como "Estalfos" que rapidamente irian a la parte retirada del bosque kokiri: "El claro del bosque este", habia algo ahí que los atraia, pero eso vendra despues. Mientras tanto, el arbol Deku hizo creer a los kokiris, que el bebe era uno mas de ellos, por que los kokiris nacen normales, son bebes, luego niños, y solo crecen un poco mas y hasa ahí se quedan, se podria decir que son normales, la diferencia es que nacen de nueces del arbol Deku.Pasados varios años, el bebe, Ray, ya habia crecido, ahora tiene trece años, pero no tenia hada que lo acompañara, asi que habia... ciertas personas que no lo aceptaban... por que... si es un kokiri... como es que no tiene un hada, si todos los kokiris tienen??? Pero eso no le importaba a Ray, ya que tenia la esperanza de que algun hada llegaria a el algun dia... y ese dia llego inesperadamente, pero antes de que llegase...  
  
¿?: Hola sin-hada –decia un chico kokiri, burlandose de Ray, mientras entraba a su casa del arbol-  
  
Ray: Hola Joseph ¬¬ ahora que quieres?  
  
Joseph: Solo vengo a recordarte... am... que... oh si... no tienes hada =) y que por eso no podras asistir al festival que se realiza cada cuatro años, a la luz de la luna  
  
Ray: Solo por eso OO?  
  
Joseph: Si =)  
  
Ray: P-p-pero  
  
Joseph: Pero nada Ray, no vas a ir al festival que sera la proxima semana, desde ahorita te digo  
  
Ray: Y si consigo un hada antes ¬¬?  
  
Jospeph: Eso tendria que verlo... pero, si no la consigues, no vas, y punto, adios  
  
-salen de la casa Joseph y sus amigos, y despues de un rato, entra una chica-  
  
¿?: Que tienes Ray? –dice la chica-  
  
Ray: Nada... –voltea a otra parte para no verla- nada Yukina...  
  
Yuki: A mi no me engañas Ray, dime, que tienes? Por que tan trizte?  
  
Ray: Es que... Joseph vino hace un rato, y me dijo que no podre asistir al festival, solo por que no tengo un hada...  
  
Yuki: Ay, tenia que ser Jospeh ¬¬ ... nn Ray, Ray, Ray, siempre tan noble... no te preocupes, claro que puedes ir al festival, eres un kokiri, y todos los kokiris estan invitados, no le hagas caso a Joseph, se cree mucho solo por que es nuestro lider  
  
Ray: Gracias Yuki nn  
  
Yuki: De nada nn, somos amigos no?  
  
Ray: Claro, los mejores -  
  
Yuki: Asi me gusta, bueno, ya me voy, solo ando por aquí visitando a los amigos  
  
Ray: Y conociendote te han de faltar muchos verdad? nn'  
  
Yuki: Pss ya sabes =D bueno Ray, se hace tarde, y faltan muchos, asi que hasta luego!  
  
–al decir esto, Yukina salta de la casa del arbol, y empieza a correr en busca de sus demas amigos-  
  
Ray: =) Gracias Yuki –dice Ray para si mismo- creo que Yuki tenia razon –se azoma por una ventana- ya es tarde, tengo que dormir  
  
Ray se acuesta a dormir, y despues de un rato... empieza a soñar... algo muy extraño... el sueño era mas o menos asi: Estaba Ray, frente a lo que parecia ser una gran puerta y un muro, (como los que tienen algunas ciudades muy pequeñas para protegerse y tambien proteger a algun castillo) Ray voltea, y ve tres siluetas, parecian ser chicos, como el, dos chicos, y una chica, antes de poder acercarse, la gran puerta cae, para dar paso a un veloz unicolyon blanco, que era montado por una mujer, y una chica, esta, voltea a verlo, pero el sonido de otro unicolyon lo hace voltear, solo para encontrar que sobre ese unicolyon, negro, habia un chico pelirojo, que al parecer habia atacado a una de las siluetas, y despues intento atacarlo a el... pero antes de que recibiera el ataque, Ray desperto de su... sueño, muy agitado, y sudando frio, no sabia que significaba, pero frente a el, habia una pequeña hada  
  
¿?: Hasta que despiertas!!! –decia el pequeño hada, algo enojado-  
  
Ray: OO Eres un-un-un...  
  
¿?: Hada, si señor, eso soy, y ahora voy a ser tu acompañante de ahora en adelante. Fui enviado por el arbol Deku, que por cierto, tiene algo muy importnate que decirte. Me dijo que te diera magia, y eso hare  
  
El hada volo sobre el confundido Ray, y esparcio brillante polen verde  
  
¿?: Esto te dara habilidades magicas de rayo, muy utiles a la hora de la batalla, a, por poco y lo olvido... me llamo Nova  
  
Ray: o-o Ya terminaste? –decia Ray, quien habia tratado de decirle algo a Nova, pero este no paraba de hablar-  
  
Nova: ¬¬ si, por que?  
  
Ray: Por que queria preguntarte: Para que me quiere el arbol Deku? Por que me diste poderes magicos? Y como se supone que voy a ir con el arbol deku, si necesito un escudo y una espada para poder pasar, ya que el mismo arbol Deku le dijo a Joseph que no dejara pasar a nadie que no trajera eso, por que hay algunos mountruos a su alrededor?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Nova: o-o Calmate –Pensando: oO???? Ke rayos le digo ToT- lo unico que el arbol me dijo, fue que seria tu acompañante de ahora en adelante, y que ascot te dejaria pasar si le muestras que tienes magia  
  
Ray: o.o oh, bien, entonces, vamos nn  
  
Ray y Nova, salieron de su casa en el arbol, y se dirigieron hacia el camino Deku, que obviamente lleva hacia el arbol del mismo nombre 


	2. Ray VS Ghoma

Kiara: bueno, sigo por aki, espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, tal vez se les hizo aburrido, pero según yo, viene algo mas interesante en este: algunas explicaciones del Arbol Deku, y una pekeña batalla, espero ke les guste y... si ven algunos nombres extraños por aki como: "ascot" es por ke este fic, lo estoy adaptando al beyblade unicamente, por ke el original, trae personajes de magic knight rayearth (las guerreras magicas -) digimon, y otros... pero como aki kiero puro beyblade, pss lo copie a otro documento, y solo estoy cambiando nombres, xD no se si me habran entendido, si me entendieron: ke bien!!! Y si no: buuuu xD no, si no me entiendieron, pss ni modo, se aguantan xD mandenme sus dudas en sus reviews nn' por cierto, gracias balck-fox por tu review! Es el primero de este fic xD, bueno, ahora si, el segundo capitulo de La Leyenda De Salima -'  
  
Capitulo II  
  
El camino al gran arbol, estaba bloqueado, la entrada la protegia Joseph, quien platicaba con sus amigos  
  
Ray: Joseph...  
  
Joseph: Si, jeje... –voltea, y ve a Ray- tu? que quieres sin -no pudo terminar la frase, al ver que un hada verde volaba sobre Ray- tienes-tienes- tienes?!?!?!  
  
Ray: Un hada nn, su nombre es Nova, y el arbol Deku lo mando para mi, ademas-Nova lo interrumpe-  
  
Nova: El arbol Deku quiere hablar con Ray  
  
Joseph: o.o -aun sin creerlo, reacciona- Aunque tengas un hada, no puedes pasar -.-  
  
Ray: Pero por que o.ó???  
  
Joseph: Por que no tienes ni escudo ni poderes para defenderte, o espada o mas poderes para atacar, y ya sabes lo que hay cerca del arbol, y eso que te digo seria necesario -.-  
  
Ray: Pero si tengo poderes!  
  
Joseph: Si claro... un momento, de que preocupo por ti?!?!?! Pasale, como quiera no me importa lo que te pueda suceder, y si te pasa algo, yo solo le dire al arbol Deku lo que me dijiste, y que por buen amigo te crei jajaja...  
  
Joseph y sus amigos se quitaron para que Ray pasara, y en el camino, se encontraron con pequeños enemigos, no muy peligrosos, eran plantas, eran tallos verdes muy altos, y al final, en la parte mas alta, un capullo azul, en el camino, habia tres, en triangulo, y cuando Ray quedo en medio, los capullos se partieron a la mitad, haciendo que cada una (de las mitades) pareciera boca, y se empezaron a mover, aunque no de lugar, para morder a Ray, pero este, uso los poderes que Nova le dio  
  
Ray: Garra de tigre!! –crash! Corto las plantas (deku-baba se llaman esas plantas xP) o.o de donde sake esa frase o-o? Neh no importa xP  
  
Ray continuó su camino, y llego con el arbol Deku  
  
Nova: Ya llegamos! --  
  
Arbol Deku: Has regresado Nova... Ray, bienvenido... te dire lo que pasa... desde hace mucho tiempo... el bosque kokiri ha servido de barrera defensora de Hyrule, del otro lado, estan todas las fuerzas malignas, de las mas poderosas... pero hace algunos años... senti salir una pequeña fuerza del mal... muy pequeña... pero demasiado poderosa... no pude con ella... asi que escapo... por un tiempo... ya no la senti... crei que habia desaparecido hasta hace unos dias...  
  
Ray: Que paso??  
  
Arbol Deku: Hace unos dias, derrepente... volvi a sentir esa fuerza maligna, pero ahora... es mas grande, no mucho...por ahora... descubri que esa fuerza, se habia apoderado de una persona... un chico del desierto... de armadura negra... un mago poderoso... que quiere a Triforce...  
  
Ray: Que es triforce oO?  
  
Arbol Deku: Son tres triangulos de oro, que hace miles de años, habian sido tres hadas poderosas, que crearon este lugar, cuando terminaron, se unieron en una, formando a Triforce, y fueron a quedarse en la zona norte, muy lejos de aquí, pero ahora, en ese lugar, esta el Templo De La Luz, en lo profundo del Templo Del Tiempo... despues sabras de eso, el problema ahora... es... que para poder entrar al Templo De La Luz, se necesitan tres piedras espirituales, y la cancion de la familia real, y una de esas piedras, la tengo yo... la esmeralda kokiri...  
  
Ray: Se la quito O.Ó???  
  
Arbol Deku: No Ray... no logro quitarmela, pero me dijo  
  
---Flash Back...  
  
¿?: Se que tienes una de las piedras espirituales arbol, asi que damela  
  
Arbol Deku: Nunca... tienes intensiones malignas, asi que no pienso dartela  
  
¿?: A no? Bien, entonces, te lanzare un poderoso hechizo, que terminara con tu vida, si no me das esa piedra o.ó!  
  
Arbol Deku: Prefiero morir, a ayudarte...  
  
¿?: Bien, entonces asi sera, muajajajaja...  
  
---Fin...  
  
Ray: Entonces... va a morir ó-o???  
  
Arbol Deku: Me temo que si joven Ray... pero, hay una manera de que dure mas tiempo...  
  
Ray: Cual??? Cual es???  
  
Arbol Deku: Si tienes el valor suficiente, entonces entra en mi, y destruye al mounstruo que ayuda al joven del desierto...  
  
Ray: Claro arbol Deku o-ó! yo acabare con ese mounstruo!  
  
Arbol Deku: Entonces... entra... –el arbol Deku abrio lo que parecia ser... su boca o-o , y ray entro-  
  
-Dentro del Arbol Deku  
  
Ray: Vaya... no me imagine que el arbol Deku estuviera casi hueco o-o  
  
Nova: No estuviera asi de no ser por ese joven de armadura negra del desierto ¬¬  
  
Ray: Tienes razon nn', ahora... por donde empezamos?  
  
-Ray empezo a caminar, hasta que sintio algo... no muy agradable  
  
Ray: Rayos, Nova que pise »-«?! –sin mirar abajo-  
  
Nova: Es solo una telaraña en el piso Ray ¬¬, parece que esta tapando algo o.o  
  
Ray: Oh, ya me estaba preocupando nn' que esta tapando?  
  
-Ray y Nova se acercan a la telaraña, quitan un poco, y pueden ver que hay algo al fondo  
  
Nova: Creo que debemos ir abajo Ray  
  
Ray: o-o Tu crees ¬¬? Bueno... garra de tigre!  
  
–el ataque de ray acabo con la telaraña... pero no se dio cuenta de que el seguia sobre ella, asi que...  
  
Ray: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Auch ou, eso duele ó-o  
  
Nova: Creo que olvide decirte que estabas sobre la telaraña nn'  
  
Ray: ¬¬ Tu crees?!?! Bueno, no importa, no estaba tan alto, bueno, ahora por don...de... OO  
  
–ray no termino de hablar, por que se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados por...  
  
Ray: Arañas!!!! ToT odio las arañas!!! Y estas estan enormeeeeeees T-T  
  
Nova: Atacalas Ray! Han de ser enviadas del mounstruo o.ó!  
  
Ray: ¬¬ Para ti es muy facil decirlo! Aaaaa!!!!! ToT  
  
Nova: Mmmm... –pensando- yo se que olvido algo...!!! ya se!!! Ray!!! Pon tu mano cerca de tu cintura!!!  
  
Ray: Para que!?!?! –preguntaba, intentado escapar de los aguijones de las arañas-  
  
Nova: Tu hazlo!!!  
  
Ray: Bien!!! – puso su mano cerca de su cintura, tal y como Nova le dijo- y ahora que!?!?!  
  
Nova: O-o? Emm... haz como si fueras a sacar algo »-«!!!  
  
Ray: Bien!!! – hizo lo que Nova le dijo, y al hacerlo, se sorprendio al ver que una espada salia de la nada, si alguna vez vieron como Mushra sacaba su baculom (de shinzo) ya se daran una idea de cómo hizo ray -- y esto de donde salio O-O?!?!?!  
  
Nova: No preguntes!!! Solo usala!!!  
  
-Ray empezo a usar su nueva espada, y acabo con las arañas, que parecian interminables  
  
Ray: Por que no me dijiste ¬¬ ...que tenia una espada!!! De haberlo sabido!!! No estaria tan cansado por haber usado tanta magia con la garra de tigre!!!  
  
Nova: o-o Oye, calma, a cualquiera se le olvida algo alguna vez ¬¬  
  
Ray: Esta bien –tratando de aguantarse las ganas de aplastar al pequeño hada- y ahora que?  
  
Nova: Creo que debemos ir por ahí, es el unico lugar que esta totalmente cubierto por telarañas, no crees que es un buen lugar par esconderse?  
  
Ray: Tienes razon o-o, vamos  
  
-Y se dirigieron hacia lo que parecia ser una puerta, pero estaba cubierta de telarañas, asi que Ray uso su espada para quitarlas, y entraron  
  
Ray: T-T Oh Nova, aquí esta muy oscuro... waaaa!! La puerta se cerro sola ToT!!!  
  
Nova: Creo que estamos en el lugar correcto  
  
Ray: Entonces aquí es donde esta el mounstruo?  
  
Nova: Yo creo o-o  
  
Ray: Tu crees ¬¬?!?!? Bueno y como sabremos como acabar con el?  
  
Nova: Yo tengo informacion sobre todos los mounstruos en Hyrule o  
  
Ray: o-o a si? y de donde la sacaste o que?  
  
Nova: El arbol Deku me hablo de tooooooooooooooodos los que hay -  
  
Ray: A, bien, entonces... vamos  
  
-Ray intentaba caminar, pero, esta en la parte de abajo del interior de un arbol, esa parte esta llena de raices, asi que era algo dificil para el. Pero de pronto, Ray escucho algo extraño  
  
Ray: Que es eso o-o?  
  
Nova: Que cosa o-o?  
  
Ray: ¬¬ no lo oyes?  
  
Nova: ...............o si, ahora lo escucho... de donde vendra?  
  
-Ray, sintio escalofrios en la espalda, asi que volteo hacia atrás, pero no habia nada, asi que volteo hacia arriba...  
  
Ray: OO Cuidado Nova!!! –grito Ray huyendo de ahí, por que una enorme araña venia cayendo al piso  
  
Ray: Pero que rayos es eso O-O?!?!?!?! Una araña gigante?!?!?! ToT  
  
Nova: Se llama Ghoma, es una araña-parasito-gigante, cuidado con sus garras, si te hace una herida, esta se infectara!  
  
Ray: Y como le-gano-waa!! –trataba de decir Ray, mientras esquivava los ataques de Ghoma-  
  
Nova: Eeeeemmm... o-o  
  
Ray: No te-acuerdas- O-o???  
  
Nova: Estoy pensando »-«!  
  
-De pronto, la araña se paro en una pata, y al hacer esto, su cuerpo parecia una mano, era su posicion de ataque, por que asi causaria mas daño al dejarse caer, pero al pararse sobre esa pata, su unico ojo, se puso rojo...  
  
Nova: Eso es!!! Trata de golpearla el ojo cuando este rojo!!!  
  
Ray: Bien!!! o-ó Garra de tigre!!!  
  
-El ataque lo dirigio al ojo, y al contacto, Ghoma cayo al piso, algo mareada  
  
Nova: Ahora golpeala con tu espada Ray!!! En el ojo!!!  
  
Ray: Bien o-ó!!!  
  
–Ray empezo a golpearla, pero despues de varias veces, Ghoma se levanto, y despues de repetir los ataques, Ghoma se detuvo, y empezo a desintegrarse... Ray habia acabado con Ghoma  
  
Ray: Si! uju!   
  
-Despues, un circulo de luz azul aparecio en el piso, y por inercia (o inersia, como se escriba xD) ray entro, y en pocos segundos, ya estaba fuera del arbol deku  
  
Arbol Deku: Ray... cumpliste... gracias...  
  
Ray: De nada Arbol Deku -  
  
Arbol Deku: Ahora, toma... es la esmeralda kokiri de la ke te hable... –entonces de la nada, aparece una esmeralda... verde o.o xD, con pekeños adornos en oro a su alrededor- Kiero ke vayas al castillo hyrule... y ke buskes a la princesa del destino... (n/a: este arbol no sabe usar las comas o ke o.ó? por ke habla todo pausado??? XDDD) y le muestres la piedra ke te di... solo muestrasela... ella entendera...  
  
Ray: Pero arbol Deku, como sabre ke tengo ke hacer yo y... ke no los kokiris no podemos salir de este boske ó.o?  
  
Arbol Deku: Hay algo en ti... ke hara ke puedas entrar y salir a tu gusto... ahora ve... el tiempo se acaba...  
  
Ray: o.ó claro Arbol Deku!  
  
-Asi ke ray y nova, salieron del boske kokiri, y se dirigieron al castillo hyrule, pero...  
  
Ray: Castillo hyrule... aya vamos -!!!  
  
Nova: si!!! -  
  
Ray: Eeeeee... nova... sabes donde esta o.o?  
  
Nova: donde esta ke cosa o.o?  
  
Ray y Nova: o.o –despues de varios minutos, ray reacciona-  
  
Ray: no me digas ke no sabes donde esta el castillo hyrule ó.o???  
  
Nova: Eeeeeee... este.... yo..... am.... no o.o  
  
Ray: O-O ToT como rayos vamos a llegar al castillo, si no sabemos donde esta!!!!! T-T  
  
Nova: Trankilo, trankilo nn' ya encontraremos a alguien ke nos ayude nn  
  
Ray: ¬¬ y a kien le preguntamos... a ese arbol?!?!!? –señala un arbol- o ese arbusto?!?!?! –señala... un arbusto o.o xD-  
  
Nova: Por favor ray, todos sabemos ke los arboles y arbustos no hablan... a ecepcion del arbol deku u.ú (n/a: ecepcion, esepcion, excepción xDDD como se escriba)  
  
Ray: ¬¬ no conoces el sarcasmo o ke!?!?!?  
  
Nova: o.o era sarcasmo?  
  
Ray: ¬¬ bueno, tenemos ke buscar alguien... o algo ke nos pueda ayudar »-«  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kiara: Muajaja, los deje en suspenso =D xDDD weno, esa era la idea xP ademas de ke si le seguia sera aun mas largo xD weno, no se preocupen, tratare de publicar el siguiente capitulo ahorita mismo, por ke ya me falta poco para terminlarlo, o al menos eso planeo xP, espero ke les haya gustado el monton de estupideces ke escribo nn' a, y una cosa, los unicos personajes ke me pertencen, son... por ahora ninguno xD, los personajes ke sean mios se van a diferenciar de los demas, sobre todo si conocen el juego de zelda, y el anime beyblade xP pero los personajes con dueños no muy conocidos son: Yukina o Yuki (la misma persona xP) y... e.... etem.... psss por ahora nada mas ella creo xP en caso de ke encuentren algun nombre ke no sea de zelda o beyblade, obviamente no es de ninguno de ellos, tal vez sea mio, o de algun amigo/a mio/a xD weno, es todo por ahora, dejen reviews porfa! T-T xD 


	3. Una Nueva Amiga

Kiara: muajaja, aki esta el capitulo tres!!! 0 xDDD, espero ke les guste, les adelanto ke encuentran el camino al castillo, gracias a una nueva amiga (una amiga mia, no se copien el personaje ¬¬ grrr xP) y ke mas? kieren saber? psss sigan leyendo! XD  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Capitulo III  
  
Una nueva amiga  
  
-En eso, una chica, de la edad de ray, iba camiando por las veredas de campo hyrule  
  
Nova: Ke tal si le preguntamos a ella?  
  
Ray: Hasta ke se te ocurre algo! xD, esta bien, preguntemosle nn'  
  
-ray se acerca a la chica, y le habla  
  
Ray: Oye, emm... –ray iba caminando detrás de la chica, pero como no sabia su nombre, no sabia como hablarle xD- tu! hey tu! la chica de falda rosa!  
  
-La chica se asusto, solo... inento ignorarlo, e ir mas rapido  
  
Ray: Hey tu!!! por favor! Hey!!! –ray por fin pudo alcanzarla, y le puso su mano en el hombro u ombro, como sea xP, pero la chica...  
  
¿?: Alejate de mi kieres .!?!?! –soltandole una cachetada al voltear sin abrir los ojos-  
  
Ray: Xx solo keria preguntarle algo   
  
¿?: Oh, disculpa, crei ke era un ladron nn'  
  
Ray: Xx no hay problema  
  
¿?: Oy :S disculpame u-u  
  
Ray: Si, ya te dije ke no hay problema nn'  
  
¿?: nn –ve un pekeño hada verde sobre ray- o.o un hada!!!! nnu ke linda 3  
  
Nova: Ejem... soy chico ¬¬  
  
¿?: o-o oh, perdon nn' oye, eres del boske o.o?  
  
Ray: Si, por ke o-o?  
  
¿?: por ke llevas un hada contigo, y traes la tunica verde, de los del boske -  
  
Ray: A, por eso nn si, si vengo del boske  
  
¿?: Genial! - oye, y ke haces fuera del boske o-o?  
  
Ray: Em... a si, ando buscando el castillo hyrule, sabes donde esta o.o?  
  
¿?: Claro! - de aya vengo, si kieres te llevo   
  
Ray: Si por favor nn'  
  
¿?: A, lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Kaoru nn (n/a: para los ke conscan el juego de zelda, ella vendria siendo malon -')  
  
Ray: Yo soy ray nn  
  
Nova: Ejem! ¬¬  
  
Ray: Oh si, y el es nova nn'  
  
Kaoru: Mucho gusto - (n/a: por cierto, no es la kaoru ke muchos conocen, kaoru es una amiga mia! 0! xD!) bueno, entonces te acompaño al castillo –en el camino...- es un lugar muy lindo, y antes hay una mercado, hay mucha gente amigable nn y las cosas son baratas nn'  
  
Ray: xD  
  
-Por fin llegaron al castillo, pero era...  
  
Ray: o-ó –era lo mismo ke habia visto en su sueño de todas las noches-  
  
Kaoru: Ke pasa ray?  
  
Ray: No nada nn' sigamos  
  
-Asi ke entraron a la ciudadela o lo ke sea xP. Antes de el castillo, habia un mercado. Iban caminando, pero Ray iba distraido con los souvenirs ke habia en las 'tienditas'  
  
Ray: OO ........... ¬ le lindos!!!  
  
-Vamos con kaoru y nova  
  
Kaoru: Emmm.... nova...  
  
Nova: nn si o.o?  
  
Karou: Ke no se supone ke Ray deberia estar aki o.o?  
  
Nova: o.o ..................................................... RAY!!!!!!!!! ToT amigo Ray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donde estaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT  
  
Kaoru: Trankilo, no es para tanto ¬¬  
  
Nova: Raaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!! o.o tienes razon xP no pudo haber ido muy lejos o.o .... o si :S  
  
-Asi ke empezaron a buscar  
  
Nova: RAY!?!?!?!?!? o RAY!?!?!?! o RAAAAAAAAAY?!?!?!?! ToT  
  
-toda la gente se les kedaba viendo raro o.o  
  
Kaoru:oo -ve a la gente- nn –ahora ve a nova- ¬¬ nova, no necesitamos gritar para encontrar a ray  
  
Nova: oo tiendes razon nn' donde se habra metido ¬¬  
  
-Despues de un GRAN rato de estar buscando a ray (n.a. eso me sonó familiar oo) , kaoru y nova voltean al escuchar:  
  
Ray: Oh ke lindos gatitos!!! =w= -ray estaba en un puesto ke vendia mascotas-  
  
Kaoru/Nova: OÓ RAY!!!  
  
Ray:nn o.o donde estaban?  
  
Kaoru: Te estabamos buscando ray ¬¬ ....... o-o mira ray –señala un camino de mosaicos- ya encontre el camino al castillo, ahí kerias ir no?  
  
Ray: sip  
  
Karou: vas a ver a la princesa verdad?  
  
Ray: si nn .... un momento o.o, como supiste o-o?  
  
Kaoru: bueno, entonces aki te dejo, solo sigue este camino, despues veras unas... lianas o algo asi en un tipo... tipo... (n.a. no se como se llama -) tipo... tu vas a ver unas lianas antes de las rejas de la primera entrada nn'  
  
Ray: o-o' si, y luego o.o?  
  
Kaoru: Bien, subes por ahí, despues te vas lo mas pegado a la 'pared' lo mas pegado ke puedas, para ke los guardias no te vean, y despues-  
  
Nova: Espera, ke no seria mejor ke le pidieramos permiso de pasar a los guardias o.o?  
  
Kaoru: Lo se, pero no te van a dejar pasar como kiera, el rey tiene muchos problemas y no kiere ke nadie lo moleste, la unica persona ke los guardias dejan entrar, es un chico del desierto  
  
Nova: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... entonces despues ke hacemos o-o'?  
  
Karou: Bien, como les decia, se pegan lo mas posible a la 'pared' y avanzan lo mas rapido ke puedan a un muro cerca de donde hay muchos arboles, despues suben por el muro, no es dificil, ya tiene la formita como de escalones, despues... lo siento pero tendran ke mojarse...  
  
Ray: oo? Por ke?  
  
Karou: tendran ke nadar por el rio ke esta frente al castillo, nadas y nadas hasta donde topes, despues veras una pekeña cascadita, bueno, entras por ahí, despues veras un pekeño... ejem, un laaaaargo jardin, hay un solo camino, no hay pierde, solo escondete de los guardias, y si sigues ese camino llegaras rapido con la princesa -  
  
Ray: Gracias nn bueno, hasta luego! –decia ray mientras se alejaba por el camino  
  
Kaoru: Hasta luego! A! y me saludas a la princesa!  
  
Ray: Claro! - .... o.o? ke ke?  
  
Nova: Ya la oiste, vamonos!  
  
Ray: o-o em.. si, claro, vamos!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kiara: Muajaja, suspenso otra vez! XD weno, es todo por hoy, espero ke les haya gustado y dejen reviews ;-;  
  
Tyson: Oye kiara...  
  
Kiara: si?  
  
Tyson: Dijiste ke todos los blade breakers seriamos los personajes principales, pero hasta ahora solo ha salido ray ¬¬  
  
Kiara: oó no es cierto, tambien salio joseph! Y Kaoru y.... em... em... y... y nova!  
  
Tyson: Me refiero a los blade breakers!!! Joseph es de los saint shields y kaoru de las © exterminion girls ¬¬(puse el simbolo para ke no se copien el nombre o.ó, y por cierto, despuesito sabran de ese ekipo -) y ademas, nova no es un bey luchador sikiera ¬¬ y tampoco tiene nada ke ver con beyblade, el nombre lo sacasta de las guerreras magicas o magic knight rayearth... como lo conoscan ¬¬  
  
Kiara: nn' es ke no se me ocurria ningun nombre para ese hada xP ademas, tenme paciencia tyson, ya saldrás -.-  
  
Tyson: si!!!  
  
Max: Y yo cuando salgo o.o?  
  
Kiara: Ke me esperen!!!! Ya saldrán!!!! Incluso Kai!!!! -!!!  
  
Tyson: Pero cuando!!! Kien sigue de ray!!!  
  
Max: si! kien sigue de ray? Y kien sigue del ke sigue de ray? Y kien sigue del ke sigue de ray? Y despues sigue alguien mas? o-o?  
  
Kiara: oo si les digo ya no seria sorpresa ¬¬ .......................... pero bueh, nunca dije ke fuera sopresa, y no me aguanto las ganas de decirles, ademas de ke los ke conocen el juego ya se imaginarán nn' bueno, despues de ray sigue kai, despues de kai sigue max, y despues de max sigue tyson nn  
  
Tsyon: oh no! Moriré en el camino xx falta mucho para ke yo salgaaaaaaaaaaa T-T  
  
Kiara: pero algun dia saldrás!!!! No tengo pensado dejar sin terminar este fic ¬¬ asi ke calmate  
  
Tyson: ToT .................................. esta bien nn  
  
Kiara: Bueno, creo ke ahora si es todo, ya les adelante bastante, solo me leda decirles ke en el proximo capitulo entenderan un poco mas por ke puse a ray primero -, ademas de ke ray conocerá a... al parecer su pero enemigo y al de sus futuros compañeros de viaje, al ke al parecer es el causante de todos los males en hyrule!!! Y el es!!!....................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .............................................  
  
Alguien ke mencionare en el proximo capitulo de la leyenda de salima! xD 


	4. La Princesa Del Destino

Kiara: Hola! Ando por aki otra vez (neta o.o? xP) y ahora vengo con el cuarto capitulo! Veo ke no hay muchas personas ke lo estan leyendo ¬¬ pero no saben de lo ke se pierden =) xDDD weno, dejen les doy un pekeño resumen por si vinieron hasta este capirtulo sin leer los demas ¬¬ : En el capitulo antieror de la leyenda de Salima...

-Flash Back

"Kaoru: ....si sigues ese camino llegaras rapido con la princesa -

Ray: Gracias nn bueno, hasta luego! –decia ray mientras se alejaba por el camino

Kaoru: Hasta luego! A! y me saludas a la princesa!

Ray: Claro! - .... o.o? ke ke?

Nova: Ya la oiste, vamonos!

Ray: o-o em.. si, claro, vamos!"

-Fin del Flash Back

Kiara: - ahí lo tienen, y ahora si, empecemos con este capitulo n 

Capitulo IV

La Princesa Del Destino

IV

Nova: Cuidado Ray! Te van a ver!!! :S

-Ray y Nova seguian el camino ke Kaoru les habia dicho, pero nova llamaba mucho la atencion

Ray: Nova, si te callaras, tal vez no tendria ke esconderme cada 5 segundos ¬¬

Nova: o-o lo siento nn', ya me cayo

Ray: Mucho mejor, ahora, sigamos

-Ray siguio y siguio, hasta ke por fin encontro la pekeña cascadita, asi ke entro recordando las palabras de Kaoru

Ray: Bien, ya estamos dentro, ahora, solo es cuestion de escondernos de los guardias nn'

Nova: Descuida Ray, será facil

Ray: ¬¬ lo dices por ke tu eres muy pekeño para ke te vean, es cierto, brillas mucho, pero aki dentro da mucho la luza del sol

Nova: nn' oye, pero por ke hace sol aki?

Ray: Es un jardin!!! Kien seria tan tonto como para tener un jardi en un lugar cerrado ¬¬

Nova: nn tienes razon, buena ya! vamos!

Ray: Si ya voy

-Lo bueno de ese jardin, es ke tenia como pekeñas cercas de arbustos, asi ke era facil para Ray esconderse, asi ke avanzó lo mas rapido ke pudo, y llego al final del gran jardin, habia un gran arco, era una entrada, sin puerta, y entró

Ray: Supongo ke es aki donde esta... la... prin..ce...sa o.o

-Ray se soprendio al ver a la princesa, aunke ella seguia de espaldas

Nova: Ray!!! Encontramos a la princesa!!! Vamos con ella!!! -

Ray: Pero... ke tal si nos corre? :S

Nova: ke positivo eres Ray ¬¬

Ray: o-o yo solo decía, esta bien, vamos...

-Ray y Nova se acercaron con la princesa, pero Nova se escondio tras de Ray al ver ke la pricnesa volteo al sentir alguien tras de ella

Princesa: o-o kien eres tu??? como lograste pasar a los guardias???

-Nova sale de su 'escondite'

Princesa: O-O un hada??? vienes... vienes del boske o.o???

Ray: em...si o.o

Princesa: !!! entonces tu... tu tienes... una.. una piedra verde o.o?

Ray: Em... si o-o

Princesa: Lo sabia!!! Eres el rayo de luz proveniente del bosque! - eres... junto con otros, los que salvaran el destino de hyrule!!!

Ray: .-.

Princesa:!! Oh, lo siento, olvide presentarme... soy Salima... pricnesa de Hyrule... y tu como te llamas nn?

Ray: ....me llamo Ray

Salima: Ray... lindo nombre -

Ray: nn oh, y el es nova

Salima: Hola Nova nn

Nova: Hola! nn

Salima: Bien... te explicare lo ke dije hace un momento... es ke yo... mmm... yo he estado teniendo sueños sobre... el futuro de Hyrule y... esos sueños... es uno solo ke... he estado soñandolo varias veces, muy seguido...

Nova: Como es su sueño?

Salima: Bueno pues... veo a Hyrule... derrepente, el cielo comienza llenarse de nubes de tormenta, la unica luz ke hay es la de los truenos y rayos, todo esta siendo consumido por la oscuridad... pero de pronto, cuatro rayos de luz aparecen para kitar esas nubes... un rayo proveniente del boske, iluminando su camino, a toda velocidad, sosteniendo algo verde y brillante, seguido por un hada... un rayo de la montaña... con grandes y majestuosas alas de fuego... un rayo del rio... ke va conjelando todo a su paso... y por ultimo, un rayo del desierto, ke consigo trae una preciosa melodia con el... y juntos, logran dispersar las nubes de oscuridad, abriendo paso a un espectaculo de luz de sol...

Nova: wow, ke extraño sueño o.o

Salima: Lo se nn'

Ray: Entonces... crees ke soy el rayo proveniente del boske o.o???

Salima: Claro, vienes del boske no?

Ray: Si o.o

Salima: Traes la piedra espiritual del boske no? Una verde y brillante

Ray: Si o.o

Salima: Y traes un hada contigo cierto?

Ray: Si o.o

Salima: Ke mas pruebas kieres nn? estoy segura ke tu eres uno de los heroes ke salvaran el destino de Hyrule nn

Ray: nn'

Salima: nn –voltea para seguir viendo lo ke hay detrás de la ventana, ke era lo ke hacia antes de ke llegaran nustros amigos- Ray... mira eso o.ó

Ray: o.ó Kien es? –ray ve pasar un chico pelirojo, de armadura negra, kien hace una reverencia, es ke acababa de llegar al cuarto del trono, donde obviamente esta el rey-

Salima: El es Tala... y estoy segura ke es otro elemnto de mi sueño... las nubes de tormenta... el es el consejero de mi padre, el rey de hyrule...

Ray: OO pero... es muy chico para ser consejero, es... es de mi edad OO

Salima: Lo se... pero aun asi, es muy sabio, el viene del desierto... según el, vino a hacer las pases entre los hylians y los gerudos, kienes eran los unicos ke faltaban para hacer la paz en hyrule... al hablar con mi padre sobre las "pases" con todo lo ke decia, papa kedo impresionado por ke... para ser un chico de tan solo unos 15 años, sabia demasiadas cosas, y se empezo a llevar muy bien con el, y lo nombro consejero del rey... pero estoy segura ke sus intenciones no son buenas... estoy segura de ke kiere a triforce... pero , con tu ayuda y la de los demas Ray, podremos impedir ke Tala obtenga triforce!!! nn

Ray: Claro! nn

Salima: Ahora, necesito ke vayas en busca del siguiente, el rayo de fuego de la montaña, el es el unico ke podra conseguir la siguienre piedra sargada o.ó

Ray: Bien o.ó, vamos Nova

Salima: Espera! No sabes por donde!

Ray: xD tienes razon n-n'

Salima: Kane! Ven por favor!

-Kane aparece de la nada, y va donde salima y ray

Kane: Si princesa Salima?

Salima: Ya te dije ke solo me digas Salima - !!!

Kane: Lo se n-n estoy jugando, ke pasa?

Salima: Oh, disculpa Ray, el es Kane, mi amigo de la infancia, y ahora guardia personal nn

Ray: Hola

Kane: Mucho gusto

Salima: Bien Kane, kiero ke acompañes a Ray fuera del castillo, y le muestres el camino a la montaña nn

Kane: Claro Salima, vamos Ray

Ray: Bien, entonces, hasta luego princesa

Salima: Dime Salima - !

Ray: Disculpa :P hasta luego Salima nn

Salima: Hasta luego chicos... nn

IV

-Kane y Ray salieron del castillo, y estando afuera...

Kane: Ray, ves los escalones de alla?

-Ray voltea a donde Kane le señala

Ray: Em... -.- si nn

Kane: Bien, aya es donde debes ir,al final de los escalones, esta una villa, donde nací... Villa Kakariko, para llegar a la montaña, debes vbuscar las escaleras del oeste, pero antes hay un guardia, que no esta dejando pasar a nadie, por que ultimamente se ha puesto muy peligrosa la subida a la montaña, asi que dale esto al guardia

Ray: Que es?

Kane: Es una carta, que solo se la doy a las personas que tienen permiso de hacer o entrar a ciertos lugares

Ray: Que no se supone que Salima debe hacer eso o.o?

Kane: Es que me tiene mucha confianza nn

Ray: Oh esta bien nn entonces, le entrego esto al guardia, para que me deje pasar verdad?

Kane: Exacto, ahora, cuando pases al guardia, debes dirigirte a ciudad goron, y buscar al lider... o, al hermano mayor, como ellos dicen, asi que apresurate, no puedes distraerte con nada por ahora, debes llegar aya cuanto antes o.ó

Ray: Bien o.ó ......eso significa que no puedo ir a otra parte antes ó.o?

Kane: Lo siento, pero no u-u

Ray: ú.u

Nova: Vamos Ray, Kenae puede esperar nn

Ray: Tienes razon n-n' bueno Kane, nos vemos luego

Kane: Buena suerte Ray... –Al decir esto, Kane lanza... como una piedra, o algo asi, que suelta mucho humo, al dispersarse este, kane ya no esta-

Ray: o.o!

Nova: Genial o.o vamos ray!

Ray: Si o.ó

-Ray y Nova se dirigieron hacia la villa, y al entrar, fueron directamente hacia donde Kane les habia dicho

Kiara: Ke les parecio o.O? por favor dejen reviews T-T sera una historia larga, con accion! Aventura! Y amor! XD viajes en el tiempo! Rescates T-T!!! Ke mas kieren ;-;? Por favor dejen reviews!!! ToT si creen ke esta historia sera exactamente igual al juego... pues tienen razon! XD, pues no es cierto o.ó agregare mas personajes, modificare algunas cosas, agregare otras cosas! Se aceptan mas sugerencias ;-; xP bueno, espero ke estos esfuerzos no sean en vano u.u


End file.
